Follow Your Own Path
by youkomazuki
Summary: Torn between two paths, Mirella finds herself forced to choose between two Mafia families who are sworn enemies. Nellocraven Family, her family, and the Vongola Family, her lover's family. Vongola Primo/GiottoXOC


_**Why do you…trust me so much?**_

_**Why are you kind to me?**_

_**Why…?**_

So many words flooded her mind as she lies there in the large bed. She stares at the ceiling with wavering eyes before shifting to her side and feels a warm spot beside her on the bed. The spot where _he_ was lying in last night until he seems to leave just recently, leaving her alone in the room. She snuggles closer towards the warmth and gently closes her eyes. She could feel tears threatening to fall, but she quickly swallows them back.

"_That's the one…"_

"_The rumored one?"_

"_How dare he even show his face here?"_

"_I don't see any point in this! He's our enemy!"_

"_The boss should just kill him instead of this stupid meeting."_

"_I don't know what the boss is thinking!"_

_Whispers run throughout the Nellocarven families as they all moves back, making a narrow path for their guests. As they walk by, the looks of disgust and disagreement fills the faces of the families. _

"_Ah, dear guests of Vongola. Welcome."_

_A husky voice spoke as all eyes turns a rather short men standing on top of the stairs. Like all the rest, he dresses in blank with short black mustache. Because of his hat and the sunglasses, his face is pretty much covered. _

"_Edvige."_

_The blond man in his mid twenties greeted, coming to a stop as his Guardians stood behind him. He looks up, his sapphire eyes scanning up the steps and landing on the tiny many who walks down. _

"_Dear, dear brothers of Vongola. Welcome to my humble home."_

_Edvige said with a large grin splashed over his face as he made his way to the bottom. "Come along in. The weather seems to be in a foul mood. It would be disastrous if it rains. Let us talk inside." "Of course." The Vongola boss replies with a soft, faint smile before he and his family follows the little man towards the grand entrance of the mansion. _

"_Boss!"_

_A voice suddenly slice in as they stopped, turning to see a man in black hurrying over. "What is it? Can't you see I'm welcoming the guests?" Edvige spat as the man quickly bows in apologize. "It's alright. Go ahead." The Vongola boss said kindly, his sapphire eyes shifting onto the man who shrinks back under the Vongola boss's sharp glaze. _

"_W-Well…Boss, you see, it's madonna (In Italian, it means "my lady"). We couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't in her room either."_

"_Then find her! She can't run around outside in such weather!"_

_Edvige snapped, gesturing at the dark thunder cloud hovering over their heads. "If you like, my family could search for her as well." The Vongola boss spoke up as Edvige quickly turns and shake his head. "No, no. You are our guest." "We don't mind helping. It is dangerous for a lady to wonder around." Ugetsu said as Lampo looks around. "Do we have to?" He asked, clearly showing no interest in doing extra work. "Lampo." The Vongola boss said in a soft, soothing voice as Lampo sighs deeply. "Alright, alright, I know, Primo." He muttered, knowing he can't refuse his boss as the Guardians all spread out to search… _

_**Click**_

…………………

…………………

"Ella."

A soft voice spoke as her eyes flutter open. Slowly, her golden eyes shift, landing onto a familiar pair of sapphire eyes that sparkle under the sun like the sky itself. She slowly pulls her arm up and places it over the large hand that's gently rubbing her soft, pale cheek.

"Giotto…"

She whispered softly. Her voice is like bells in the wind as a flash of emotion runs through the Vongola boss's expressionless eyes. His glaze softens as he looks down to her worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked as she glances up at him and smiles. Though it's faint, her smile is pure and beautiful.

"I'm fine…."

"I'm sorry, Ella."

"It's not your fault."

She laughed softly before pushing herself up while holding the blanket against her bare chest. However, she immediately regrets it as pain itches through her entire body. When she's about to fall, an arm stretches out and brings her into Giotto's grasp. "You shouldn't move." He said, holding her tightly yet gently at the same time as he leans down and gently brush his lips against her soft cheek.

"I'm fine."

She whispered, snuggling against Giotto's chest as she slowly close her eyes, savoring his exotic scent. After what feels like hours, Giotto gently pulls back and brushes his soft warm lips against hers.

"I have to go."

"Meeting?"

Giotto nods, his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. "It's alright." She whispered, placing her delicate white hand on his cheek gently.

"I'll see you later then…"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll have someone bring you your breakfast in a few minute. Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't."

_**Why do you worry about me?**_

**Giotto**

_**KABOOM**_

_The thunder cracks in the sky after the lightening as the girl glances up at the thunder cloud._

"_Rain…"_

_She said softly, pulling a lock of her long white hair behind her head as she knelt down and pick another pink carnation from the flower patch, adding it into the bundle in her hand. _

'_I wonder if this is enough…'_

_She thought, mentally counting the flowers in her hand, hoping that it's enough. As she is deep within her thought, a hand moves in and places itself onto her shoulder. At that she yelps, startled by the suddenly contact as a beautiful yet unfamiliar voice speaks out to her. "Are you perhaps Mirella?" By reflex, Mirella quickly does a spin kick, aiming for the mysterious man's head with such speed that her leg was nothing but a blur. However, the man stands there calmly and once her leg is close enough, he catches her ankle with ease. At that, she was taken off by surprise as she quickly rips her leg away and leaps back to pull a distance._

"_Who are you?"_

_She demanded in the iciest tone, her glare digging into the man._

"_I'm Giotto of the Vongola Family."_

_He replied as Mirella's eyes widens slightly. Immediately, she bows down, ashamed as she quickly apologizes for her rudeness. Seeing that, Giotto smiles and straightens her up. "It was my fault for startling you." Giotto said as his eyes shift onto the pink carnations in her arms. _

"_These are beautiful flowers. Who are they for?"_

_Giotto asked, brushing the tip of his finger against a carnation as she looks alarm at that. "What makes you think I'm giving it to someone?" She asked nervously while trying to be as polite as possible. _

"_In flower language, they mean _**I'll never forget you**_. It must be someone special."_

"…_It's for my mother." _

"_Your mother doesn't live with you?" _

"_Si (Yes)…she's…at oversea."_

_She quickly lied and it seems convincing enough to make him stop his questions. He just gives her another soft smile before he glances up at the dark sky before back down to her. "Everyone are looking for you. You should head back." "…I'm really sorry for the trouble I've cost, Vongola primo." She whispered with a bow. At that, Giotto smiles another warm smile of his. _

"_Giotto is fine. I don't like formality." _

How long has it been since she been together here with Giotto? 2 years? Or was it 3? She couldn't remember as she walk down the hall, greeting back the families that she passes by. Giotto was off into another meeting of his and would be back by the mansion by somewhere in noon. Mirella couldn't help but feels lonely. Even with the families around, she still feels a huge part of herself missing whenever Giotto was out. Then again, she couldn't help but feels wrong when he was here.

_**It's painful.**_

She moves outside into the garden for some fresh air, hopping to clear her head as she walks onto a bridge and stare down at the kois swimming around in the cool water. At that, she smiles before leaning her weight against the rail. "They've grown a lot…" She muttered softly to herself as she observes the kois. Just then, her eyes widens in horror as she suddenly sees a reflection of a man in the water, standing right behind her.

"Madonna (My lady), please come with me."

"_Understood, I will deliver it to your mother." _

_The guard said as Mirella smiles and thanks him. Running down the hall, she soon arrives at the stairs and comes to a quick stop when she notices the Vongola families still in the dinning room at their meeting._

"_So the treaty is set." _

_Mirella heard her father said as she peers down the rail and catches her father's glaze. "Mirella! I've been looking for you!" She slowly descents the stairs and arrive at her father's side. She glances up across the table, catching Giotto's eyes as he sends her a warm smile which she quickly look away from. _

"_This, which you've already met, is my daughter, Mirella. As proof of our treaty, you shall have her in your possession."_

_Mirella's eyes widens as she took a small step back in shock at her father's word. Edvige, her father, used her - his daughter, in a trade within a treaty. He even said it out so naturally that she seems like a simple object that could be just tossed aside any moment. Edvige who is unaware of Mirella's expression continues to smile while Giotto's eyes narrows. _

"_I will keep to my words; there is no need for the trade." _

"_No, no, and this child insisted to help. She wants to make sure everything goes alright. She's at the age where she decides her own path." _

_Mirella shifts uncomfortably as she feels eyes all turning towards her. She could feel the disbelief and how painful her father's lies were, stabbing into her heart like arrows. She glances up, looking past the crowd and before she knows it…her glazes are sucked into Giotto's. He knows…She doesn't know how, but she knows that he saw through the lie with those sharp eyes. Knowing her glaze is upon him, Giotto slowly closes his eyes, shaking his head gently as though telling her to follow her own choice, not her father's. _

"_Isn't that right, dear?"_

_Edvige asked, gently taking her hand into his and secretly gave her hand a squeeze to snap her out of trace. She glances down at her father, but immediately regretted it. He is no longer innocent looking. He is a stranger. A sly, evil smirk plastered over his face as his sharp, tiny eyes behind his sunglasses digs into her soul. His expression was anger and pressuring her. Slowly looking away, she nods her head helplessly; knowing what would happen if she objects._

"_S-Si (Y-Yes)…"_

_She looks back up with a smile, trying to act as though nothing had happened wile avoiding the young Vongola's glaze. _

"_That's…what I wanted."_

"Ed-…father."

Mirella spoke softly, stopping into the clearing where a tiny man stood. The man quickly returns to Edvige's side as Mirealla uncomfortably moves closer. "Father…you need me?" She hesitantly asked as Edvige smiles. "You know what it is, dear. The time has come." Edvige replied as she inhales deeply, quickly looking down to hide the shock and fear in her eyes.

"As I told you that day you left for the Vongola. Do you remember?"

"T-To overthrow…The Vongola."

She had to choke the words out of her dry throat as she feel tears burning in the corner of her eyes. "I see that you and the Vongola boss had gotten quite well these years. Just as I expected." "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said but quickly flinches under her father's glare.

"Don't think I'm a fool. I saw how he looked at you that time when he found you and brought you back to me. He may be strong, but he can't hide his emotions well. That's why I sent you over here to him. I bet the last person he ever dreams of being betrayed - is his own love. You've put on a great show seeing how you've lasted so many years. You're surely my daughter, Mirella."

"T-That's not it! I…At first I tried to pretend…but I-…I really do…"

"Really do what?"

Edvige said coldly as Mirella shifts back. "Surely you can't love him more than your own mother." She flinches at that as her eyes widens in fear. Then, a glass tube containing white liquid roll against her feet as she shrinks back as though it's a poisonous snake.

"You know what to do with that."

Edvige said as Mirella slowly looks up, tears now streaming down her eyes as she watches the men walk away. When they left the forest, she collapses onto her knees. Slowly, she started sobbing softly to herself, her tears dripping over the surface of the glass tube as clouds starts to gather over her head.

"Boss, welcome back."

Giotto's guardians and subordinates greeted as he moves out of the car and smiles before letting his eyes roam around his families. "I'm home…" He said, trailing off when he immediately notices someone missing. "…Has anyone seen Ella?" He asked with his eyes bright in joy as though something good had happened to him. "Mirella?" G said before turning to the others as Lampo shrugs. "I could care less." Alaude stated plainly as G glances towards Ugetsu. "You know anything?" He asked calmly as Ugetsu quickly nods. "If it is Mirella, she had left the kitchen and into the garden not long ago. Perhaps she is still there." "I see, thank you." Giotto said as he turns towards his men that are walking out of the car.

"I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes boss!"

………………

………………

"Ella."

His crisp voice like the autumn leaves spoke tenderly against the rustle of leaves in the wind as a pair of arms wrap around Mirella. At that, she gasped, taken back as she quickly rubs her fingers against her eyes just as Giotto pulls back. "What's the matter?" He questioned softly, seeming to notice the wetness in her eyes without needing to look at her face. "Oh, nothing…sand in my eyes." Mirella quickly said, turning around to greet Giotto with a smile as he leans in and gently brushes his lips against hers. At first, the kiss started out gentle, but soon before more passionate as he wraps his arm around her delicate figure.

"Giotto."

She whispered his name out the moment they separated as she hold up a paper bag that's been sitting in her arms. "What is it?" Giotto asked as Mirella slowly opens it up and holds out a beat bun.

"I…made these for you…"

She whispered softly, choking over her own words as Giotto stares down at her. Deep in her mind, she prays…prays that Giotto would notice…notice what's going on. However, to her disappointment which she didn't show; Giotto takes it.

"I never knew you could cook."

He said with a soft smile that shatters her heart and makes her want to cry out at him. "It's my first time…" Her voice was nothing but hollowness, or so she thought but since Giotto didn't notice, it's must be just her imagination. She watches as Giotto slowly raises the meat bun towards his rosy lips. Then snapping her eyes shut, she unconsciously reaches out and seizes his hand, stopping him.

"Is something wrong?"

Giotto asked as Mirella quickly shift back, releasing him as she shakes her head miserably. "N-Nothing's the matter…I just…thought I saw…something…" "I see." She stares back at him as she watches his beautiful marble white teeth sink into the meat bun, biting off a small proportion. Couldn't help herself anymore, she releases the tears she had been holding back. Giotto freezes, his eyes widens as the meat bun in his hand slips out of his grasp and falls into the grass. She stares in horror, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Giotto tumbles down.

"G-Giotto…"

She whispered, about to run over when a man grabs her from behind. However, she doesn't even acknowledge him; her eyes are just fixed on her husband. Giotto's eyes are still staring at hers before his eyelids slowly slide down over his eyes. More tears flood down Mirella's eyes as her body trembles. She watches as more and more men walk out into the clearing, all armed with pistols in their hands.

"Well done, Mirella."

Edvige said with a disgusting smirk that made her stomach twist in agony. However, she has no right to feel such agony for that she knows she had brought this upon herself. She was given a choice…and she tossed Giotto aside for her selfish goal. She looks down at Giotto as Edvige raises his hand. The Nellocraven families hold out their pistols, all pointing towards the Vongola primo as Mirella feels her heart skipped a beat.

"Ki-"

Before her father would call out the word that would trigger Giotto's death, Mirella quickly kicks the man in the gut and forcefully breaking free of his grasp. Before anyone could react, she jumps in, throwing herself over Giotto to act as a shield as a moment of silence follows.

"What is the meaning of this, Mirella?"

Edvige snaps as Mirella pulls Giotto into her arm, hugging him tightly against her as she turns to her father. "Don't…kill him…please…" "What did you say? You don't care what happens to your mother anymore!" Her father spat at her as her body trembles. More tears leak down the corner of her eyes as she buries her face into Giotto's soft blonde hair.

"I-I'll do anything you want…please don't kill him…please…"

She pleaded pitifully as she breaks off into a soft sob. "Boss…" Edvige's subordinates said, not knowing what to do as Edvige glare at his own daughter. His eyes were filled with disgust.

"Shoot them."

"But boss! Madonna (My lady) is-"

"Just shoot! I don't have a daughter like that!"

He screams in furry as he snatches his own pistol out and points to Mirella whose back is to him. Mirella just turns away, looking down at the Vongola's sleeping face. "I'm…so sorry…" She whispered as her arms tighten over Giotto as she waits for her death to come…

_**BAM**_

Mirella waited and waited for the pain…but it never did. Finding it strange, she slowly opens her eyes. However, to her surprise, she sees a hand behind her the moment she turns…a gloved hand curled into a fist with the sky element Dying Will Flames burning fiercely. When the hand opens up, a burnt bullet drops down and dissolves into ashes. All the men around are amazed and just as surprise as she is. Then she feels the body she was hanging onto remove itself from her arms. An arm then wraps around her waist, pulling her against someone's warm chest as the fire burns brighter and more powerful.

"Y-You…it can't be…You ate the drug!"

Edvige shutters with fright as Giotto's eyes slowly opens, revealing those reddish-orange pupils that are glaring daggers towards the tiny man.

"I won't forgive you for making Ella suffers."

……………

……………

"W-Why…Why…?"

Mirella whispered, the two of them isolated in their room. Giotto had gotten rid of the ambush group within 2 seconds flat and left your father half injured. He had allowed Edvige to escape knowing her, a daughter's feelings towards her father. After the short battle, the rest of the Vongola families arrive to clean up. By the time she snaps out of trance, she found herself sitting on the bed with Giotto in front of her.

"Why what?"

Giotto asked as she feels herself choking at the words.

"You…you knew."

That was all she could say as Giotto's eyes soften, the colour of his pupils reverting back to their original hue. "Yes." A hand flies up that split second and slapped the primo over his cheek. Giotto didn't bother to dodge as his eyes shift, landing down and locking with Mirella's watery golden eyes. "Why didn't you stop me? Why did you eat that?" She cried, couldn't hold her tears back anymore and allows them to flow down freely. Seeing her tears, the Vongola's eyes soften as he reaches for her slowly, only to get his hand slap away. "Why didn't you kill me?" She whispered, her voice is as though she's pleading him to finish her.

"Ella…"

Giotto said softly as he reaches for her again, but that moment, Mirella quickly runs past him, dashing towards the door. "Ella!" Giotto shouted and with quick reflexes, he turns and grabs her wrist. With a tug, Mirella lost her balance and fell right into Giotto's arms. "Let me go!" She cried, struggling within his strong grip knowing that she won't be able to break free.

"Ella, calm down."

Giotto whispered as he buries his face into her soft hair. "I took my chance, Ella, because I want to know how you feel about me." "Feel about you?" Mirella whispered in disbelieve, stopping in her struggles she glances up at Giotto with her reddish eyes and tear stained cheeks. However, her confusion soon turns into fury as she glares.

"Was that it…? To see if I love you? By faking unconsciousness while you were going to get kill!"

She cried out as Giotto holds her tighter. "I know it was wrong. But I really wanted to know, how you really feel about me. All the times we were together, you were never whole. I was never able to see your full smile. Sometimes, I felt as though you truly loves me back, yet other times, it was just as though you were following Edvige's orders. It was painful. I'm sorry, Ella. I've let you suffer for too long." He whispered softly, so softly that she could barely hear him. "Sorry…I'm so sorry, Giotto…it's just that…my mother…" She sobbed, clenching onto Giotto's shirt as he hold her tighter.

"She's safe, Ella."

"No…father…he-…he wouldn't give her medical treatment unless I-"

"I know everything. I didn't just stand by the years just watching you carry everything by yourself. Just today, my subordinates broke into the mansion and took her back. She's getting treatment as we speak."

At that, Mirella's head snaps up, her eyes searching for any lies within those soft, caring eyes and found none.

"I-Is she alright?"

She whispered, clenching onto Giotto tighter as the Vongola smiles softly in return.

"She will be fine, Ella. You can visit her tonight after the operation is complete."

He leans down as he allows his lips to gently brush against hers.

"I love you, Ella."

He said lovingly, meaning each and every words as some tears escape her dried eyes. Closing her eyes, she leans against him, burying her face into his neck as she realizes how stupid she was. All these time she had chained herself, not giving herself a chance and keeping so many secrets from Giotto who had been honest with her. She even hurt Giotto as well as being unfair to him while he was practically giving himself to her.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Giotto…"

"I understand everything…it's not your fault."

"No…I had a choice…but I…I'm…sorry…can I ever make up for it?"

"You can make up by telling me your real feelings."

Silent tears pour down her eyes as she slowly leans her head against Giotto's chest. She gives him a soft nod and feels Giotto's hand gently stroking her back and combing his finger through her hair.

"I love you."


End file.
